Never Let Go
by Vahkhiin
Summary: [Advent Children] He went in search of her, the one he had let go into that stream. But when he found it, he didn't see Aeris, he saw Tifa. Clotif


**_A one shot that I came up with the other night. I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

Driving down the city and to their house he went. His Fenrir rode far and near, to one stop. He had to tell her, let her know everything he ever felt. He would moved on, but only if he had her. The girl who haunted him, his thoughts, his dreams, his heart. Her spirit was there, with or with out her physical being, she was there, somewhere in his mind. There had been one in his past other than her who captured his mind. But she was different, she was the girl who he let go. But yet, she didn't capture him just quite as how his childhood friend did. 

There was something different in both of them, the two who had made his heart stop and mind blank. The one who he let go had a way with her words. The words she chose were unique and irreplaceable. Short and sweet. He once thought that he loved this_ girl_, but he was wrong. When he looked up on _her_, he only saw one woman, and it was a different _her.  
_  
It was the _her_ who made his heart thump rapidly and slowly at the same time. The one who had captured his eyes every moment he saw her. From the moment she stepped into a room or when she sent him a smile. It was every little detail that he loved and treasured. In his mind, she was his life, the glue that held him together. From the very beginning of their days, it was always her.

For once he followed his heart and had found what he wanted in that white chapel, and was thankful. Her words would always linger in his mind.

_I'm not who you are looking for._

He had taken this step and was hoping she didn't love another. Because he loved the girl who captured him. The one who he made a promise too a long time ago; a simple promise that he wanted to live up to on day. He would save her, from all her troubles. But could he save her from himself? He was her pain, and it would only be him who would take that pain away.

_You love her, don't you Cloud?_

And he did, with all his heart. He had let his guard down finally, and had let the emotions roam around in the air. It wouldn't hurt him, to ask her if she loved him too. She did though, didn't she? His friend, who stood by him in every battle. She never backed down and never took glory either. Her hands would ache from long ours of fighting, but she still stood behind him every step of the way.

He remembered her words once, the ones that captured him forever. "Words isn't the only thing to let someone know how you feel.." Those words told him something. It told him to let his heart flow, and his mind roam freely. It wasn't about being nervous or speaking in an unmannered way, it was about feeling and letting your heart go. There were only simple words in a heart, unique but simple. They were special and were only kept and released at the right moment. It was a part of a person that was quiet and locked up, waiting for that key to come. Even the mind couldn't force it to open.

_I believe you still owe her a promise, don't you?_

His Fenrir neared the familiar street as he rode toward the house. It was old, but he didn't care, it was a place that was safe for her and the kids. His promise would forever linger in his mind, and even after he lives up to it, he will continue to have that goal. Because her safety was one up amongst everything else.

_You shouldn't let her wait so long Cloud, she loves you._

Stepping of from the Fenrir he settled his blade into the slot and placed the keys into his pocket.

"Wait for me," he whispered as he took the very first step into the beginning. The house neared him as he walked further, it wasn't far but wasn't near either. It was rather, awkward walking down this road when he left only a week ago. He didn't expect to be back so soon, but what else was he to do after he had found what he so wanted to find.

"Cloud?"

He stopped in his tracks and saw the child standing behind him. The boy who had looked up to him since the very first day he was taken in into their little family.

"Denzel?"

"Are you going to stay from now on?" he asked unsurely.

He nodded, "Yeah."

A smile grew upon the boys lips, it was a rare smile. One that was much similar to his. It was a kept smile that came out only when needed. It soon ended as he kept away his smile and said softly, "Marlene is inside, with Tifa."

There was something in the boy's face that made him curious. Just exactly what was that look in his eyes. Nothing was wrong with Tifa right?

"Is everything okay?"

Denzel tensed up for a moment before nodding nervously. "She's just, a bit sad."

"Sad?" he raised his brows.

"Lets go inside," Denzel suggested and took a step aside from the adult and paced his way to the home.

They entered the bar together. It was quiet, with only the sound of running water itching into his ears. His eyes ran over the smooth finishing of the furnished room and to the woman who stood at the very far corner behind the bar table. Her head was tilted down and her eyes focused on the object in her hand.

She looked sadden, if not broken. Like something was missing for her.

"He's not here," she said loudly to herself, unaware of the presence of the two at the door.

Denzel nudged him at the hand and he looked down. His eyes held a message, one that he would never forget. It told him to go, and speak to her. She did however; mean him in those words, 'he's not here.'

He took a step back into the other hall and leaned up against the wall. It was hard, owning up to something he had been meaning to a long time now. Most of all, it was that word which was hard, the one small word that was of five letters.

'sorry.'

With that he stood up high and looked down at the child. Soft and innocent eyes.

"I'll be upstairs with Marlene," Denzel said softly and smiled before running off.

He took his second step, the first step into his apology. The one he had never attempted before and here he was taking it. The other door down the hall neared him as he entered it and stopped after being confronted by her.

Her eyes were wide as they were an inch away from collision. She took a step back and leveled herself with the ground as she sent a questioning look up to him.

"You're back?" the question slipped her mouth. Not even a hello.

He nodded and found no words escaping his slightly open mouth.

"I'm uh.. I have to-" she froze up when he touched her lips with his finger.

"I'm sorry," he had finished taking the second step.

Her lips were parched as his finger touched them. It trembled slightly and she couldn't help the nerve that twitched in it. Letting a blush escape her well kept emotions she relaxed back a bit and felt his finger slipping away.

"Sorry?" she asked, she knew very well what the sorry was for, but she needed assurance.

"For leaving," he brought up the pain which she had kept firmly away for an entire week.

Her head lowered as she looked to the end of the table at the left of her. She refused to break down in front of him; she had to be strong for herself. Even though every touch from him made her want to melt, it also made her want to cry. It made the pain rise from the wall she had so blatantly locked up in her heart.

He took the glove of his hand and slipped the empty fragment into his pockets. Lifting his bare hand, softly he touched her chin, skin to skin. Touch to touch.

He felt her tensing and holding back every inch of a tear. She was strong, being able to keep so many things inside like that. No other woman he had known could do that. She was special though, the one who had captured him.

"I never understood," he explained. "Not until I found what I was looking for."

She tore her eyes off from the table and up to him. Those blue eyes. It was hard to resist turning into his hand and leaning her head further into the warmth it provided. She had to let it all go now; it was just too hard to hold back. That singular tear fell down her face as she closed her eyes and focused on the warmth that passed through her. He brushed his thumb over the wet water and wiped it away. She shivered under his touch but soon lost herself to her own thoughts. It startled her at first when she felt something she had always dreamed of. Opening her eyes in a start she saw him, it was his chest, his warm chest which her nose was pressed in and his arms somewhere behind her.

She wanted to ask him, what are you doing? But the warmth was too much for her, and she leaned in further and dug her head deeper into his chest. Breathing every inch of him that she had never smelt before. His cologne and his own smell it was overwhelming that it almost made her legs buckle.

"Tifa, I know you love me," he had whispered into her ear.

Her eyes widen at his words but she didn't move. "How do you-" she mumbled from his chest.

"I love you too," he whispered.

"But what about Aeris, don't you love her?" she drew back from his arms and looked him in the eyes.

He held his blank face as he said softly, "I found her, but she told me I didn't need to, because I needed to find you."

"Me?" she asked.

He nodded, "I needed t-"

She drew her hand up to stop him, and captured his eyes once more as she leaned in and let her hand drop to his chest. Her eyes closed as did his as they neared and touched each others lips for the first time. It didn't take him long to react to the kiss, he slid his hand around her and pulled her close.

He would never let go.

Never let go of the woman who captured him.


End file.
